


A Surprise Visitor

by R0gue



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthdays, Blushing, F/F, Gifts, Happy Birthday Ran, Kissing, Surprises, band practice, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0gue/pseuds/R0gue
Summary: After a long day of band practice on her birthday, Ran takes a few moments to have some time to herself. She is now expecting anyone to visit her, let alone Yukina.





	A Surprise Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> So last night I found out that Ran’s birthday is on the 10th and so I worked as hard as I could to finish this so I am glad that I actually managed to finish this. I was going to post last night but I needed to sleep badly so... I am doing it now. 
> 
> Ran + Yukina is a ship I have loved since the moment I started looking at the Bandori characters and, even though it is a complete rare pair, I am pretty sure it is my Bandori OTP. So I couldn’t help but write this.
> 
> If you enjoy my writing and want to hang out some time, please consider visiting my discord server (https://discord.gg/TFaCzCa). If you want to consider supporting me a little further, I have a Patreon now (https://www.patreon.com/animeender). Thank you to the people that already decided to become a patron.
> 
> One final thanks goes to @bub-draws (on tumblr) for proof reading this for me!

Ran lets out a sigh of relief as the door exiting the room swings shut. Voices can be heard from outside, fading slightly quieter as the seconds tick past. She closes her eyes and takes a few deeper breaths before looking around the room.

It was calm. Just what she needed after what she had just been through. She loves band practice and could spend all day doing so, but Himari had decided that because today was Ran’s birthday, things would get a little more energetic to celebrate.

She collapses into the nearest chair, her eyelids closing over her eyes as she takes in the peace and quiet of the room.

A slight breeze from the slightly ajar window rustles her hair a little and sends a pleasant chill down her spine. The faint sounds of voices can be heard in the distance, mixing with the swirl of the wind and the rustling of leaves. It made for a perfect atmosphere.

The sound of a knocking from outside the room makes Ran jump. Her head snaps towards the door as she slides it open to see a girl with long light grey hair standing there. “M-Minato-san?” Ran looks at Yukina with a confused expression on her face. “What are you doing here?”

“Mitake-san.” She takes a step inside the room and shuts the door behind her. “I… left something in here earlier…”

“Oh, okay…” Ran relaxes into her seat, watching as Yukina walks over to a closet and starts to rummage through.

“Have you been practicing today?” She asks as she stands up, subtly sliding something behind her back.

“Yes, we are working on our new song.” Ran furrows her brows. Yukina doesn’t usually try to talk to her. “We’ve been here all day, I just wanted to relax a little before I head home.”

“I do that sometimes as well.” There is something a little different about how she is talking, a slight hesitation almost. “It is nice to relax sometimes.” She walks over to the window, letting a silence fall over the room.

“Is there something wrong Minato-san?” Ran breaks the ice as she turns her head to face the girl. “You seem… different.”

Yukina continues staring out the window. She takes a deep breath. “In truth… I only came here…” Another pause fills the room. “I believe it is your birthday… s-so… here…” She holds out her hand to reveal a small cat plushie. “I… I know you don’t like them as much as I… but… I wasn’t sure what else…”

“Wh-Why…” Ran stands up and walks over to her, taking the plushie from her hands and looking down at it. “I wasn’t… you got this… for… me?”

When she looks up, Yukina is gone, the sound of footsteps running down the hallway fading into the distance. Ran looks back down at the cat in her hands. Something about it makes her heart start to beat faster.

She shakes her head and walks over to her bag. She looks at the small cat before slipping it inside. Ran stands up straight, picking her things up and heading out the door.

* * *

The sun is almost setting by the time Ran leaves the school building. The breeze has picked up and is rather strong now, her hair blowing in front of her eyes. She brushes the strands away, shielding her face.

Something catches her eye and her head snaps to the left. Yukina is there, a few feet away walking towards her. Ran isn’t sure how to react, her eyes dart to her bag, picturing the small cat inside before they dart back to the girl. “M-Misato-s-san…” Her voice struggles past her lips.

The girl spins around, her eyes wide. “M-Mitake-san!” Her eyes widen further. “U-Um…”

Ran isn’t sure why she called out… what to do… what to say… she is at a complete loss. “Th-Thank you…” A blush creeps onto her cheeks and she turns her head to the side. She is not used to… talking… like this.

“H-Huh… um… y-you’re… w-welcome…” Yukina also has a blush on her face.

“A-Are y-you busy?” Ran looks back at the other singer, as she starts to fiddle with the hem of her shirt. “I was thinking… we could… um… do something… together…” She feels her cheeks tingling as butterflies flutter in her stomach. “…as thanks…”

Yukina nods. “S-Sure… I… have time.” She turns to face the other direction for a moment, before turning back to face Ran. “Is there anywhere, in particular, you want to go?”

Ran froze once more. She wasn’t expecting herself to invite Yukina anywhere. “Do you mind… if we… just… walk?”

Yukina just nods in response. Ran returns the gesture and the two just stand there, not sure who is meant to make the first move. “Um… This way…” Ran decides to break the silence, nodding her head to her side.

The walk is a quiet one, neither knowing what to say or feeling a need to say anything. Despite nothing being said, they just enjoy the company of the other.

The walk leads them to one of the bridges over the river that passes through the town. Ran comes to a stop, her gaze looking out over the water and towards the horizon and the setting sun.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Yukina comes to Ran’s side, placing her hand on the railing as the two continue to stare at the orange light of the sunset.

“Why did you decide to get me the gift?” Ran asks, not shifting her gaze from the setting sun.

Yukina’s cheeks start to color as she turns her head away from Ran. “I-It was a g-gift… as… from one leader to a-another…”

“Well… um… can I give you a gift… from one leader…” She turns to face Yukina, watching as the other girl’s head turns to face her. “…to another…” Her voice is little more than a whisper as she says this. Her hand cups the girl’s cheek as she leans forward, pressing her lips to the light grey-haired girl.

Yukina’s first reaction is to pull away, but something prevents her from doing so. Before she knows what is happening, she is returning the kiss, her eyelids shut over her eyes and her hand moving up to cup Ran’s cheek, mirroring the other girl.

The kiss breaks apart, their lips only drifting an inch away from each other, neither letting their eyes open. They stay there, both girls feeling the other’s breath on their lips. “That… was… not… what I was… expecting.” Yukina finally manages to get out.

“Is that a complaint?” Ran replies, feeling Yukina slightly shakes her head in response. “Good.” She closes the gap once again, catching the girl off guard again as she steps slightly closer.

Ran pulls away shortly after. “It just felt like the right thing to do…” She takes a few deep breaths. “…especially with how beautiful you look in this light…” Their lips connect again, both initiating this time.

Yukina starts to take the upper hand this time, slowly slipping her tongue past Ran’s lips as it begins to explore the girl’s mouth. Ran takes a few moments to adjust to the sensation before she starts to fight back, letting their tongues dance together.

By the time they pull away once more, the sun has completely vanished from sight, casting a darkness all around them. Their eyes finally open and for one of the first times that evening they lock gazes, both lost in the eyes of the other.

“Do you think you are free tomorrow?” Ran says as she takes a step back. “I think we should… go somewhere…”

Yukina’s lips curl into a small smile. “I definitely can find some time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this, this is my first time writing for the bandori fandom but I definitely want to write more, if you want to check out more of my stuff, I usually write Love Live! so feel free if that interests you.
> 
> If you have any feedback for this fic please let me know, I respond to every comment I get and always try to take any feedback to heart.


End file.
